Power Rangers Animal Brigade
Power Rangers Animal Brigade is based on and an adaption of Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis This series takes place on Animan Academy, Seattle, which is both a location and a school for scientists. One day, Animan Academy's three finest students, Kuban Stroud, Patricia Bitterman and Ian Kelly, felt their talents were being wasted at Animan Academy and left. They accepted a position in the evil organization, the Dark Voltage Group. On the night of their departure, their former classmates Patrick Landers, Henry Handover, Jennifer Lanstone, Tadik and Mary saw them leaving on a spaceship. When asked where they were going, Kuban drew a gun on the five, injuring Tadik and Mary. Prior to the pair's injuries, Tadik and Mary were working alongside Patrick, Henry, and Jennifer in creating a suit strong enough for space exploration. They had made substantial progress on the night that they were injured. One of the professors at the school, Professor Starr, pitched in to help them complete their original ambitions. Starr was also worried that the Dark Voltage Group would begin attacking people, and thus helped out to prepare against a future assault. Two years later, Animan Academy launched a shuttle for space exploration. However, a mysterious ship appears and downs the shuttle; Patrick, Henry and Jennifer are among the few survivors. They discover that Kuban, Patricia and Ian were responsible for the destruction of the shuttle. As a result, Patrick, Henry and Jennifer took up the powers of the original project, becoming Animal Brigade Power Rangers to battle against their former classmates and the Dark Voltage Group. Later in the series, they are joined by Cory and Todd Parker, identical twin brothers who also vowed to avenge Tadik and Mary, their best friends. Also later in the series, Ian realized how wrong he was in trying to kill his own mother. As a result, he quit Dark Voltage and became the sixth Animal Brigade Power Ranger, leaving the villains to clone him and become the true Zoltar. Characters Rangers Allies *Prof. Starr *Carlatron: Voiced by Monica Rial. Based on Colon. *Major Kuban Stroud *Patricia Bitterman *Dr. Austin Ashmond *Justin Stewart *Katherine "Kat" Hillard *Tadik *Mary Villains *Dark Voltage **Prof. Deadalus **Major Kuban Stroud/Lokar **Patricia Bitterman/Persephone **Ian Kelley/Zoltar **Zoltar (clone) **Dr. Austin Ashmond/Ravana **Perishus **Montarus **Xapanaj **Cervantrons Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Animal Brigade! All in!” *Patrick: Red Falcon Ranger! *Henry: Yellow Lion Ranger! *Jennifer: Blue Dolphin Ranger! *Cory: Black Bison Ranger! *Todd: Green Rhino Ranger! *Ian: Orange Tiger Ranger! *Patrick: Animals that charge above and beyond the call of duty! All: Power Rangers Animal Brigade! Arsenal *Twin Brace Morphers *Animal Brigade Blaster *Falcon Saber *Lion Bazooka *Dolphin Bow *Falcon Sword *Lion Gauntlet *Bison Rod *Rhino Cut Blades *Tiger Swords *Animal Brigade Ultra Blaster Vehicles *Red Falcon Cycle *Yellow Lion Cycle *Blue Dolphin Cycle *Cougar Carrier Zords *Super Beast Megazord **Beast Megazord ***Red Jet Falcon Zord ***Yellow Land Lion Zord ***Aqua Dolphin Zord **Boxer Megazord ***Black Bison Zord ***Green Rhino Zord See Also Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter